


Let Me Sleep

by sesshouchan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: I think? Errr, Insomnia, M/M, One Shot, Sleep Deprivation, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5408321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshouchan/pseuds/sesshouchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s 11 in the evening but Akihito could not still fall asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Sleep

It’s 11 in the evening but Akihito could not still fall asleep. He has been on the bed for almost 3 hours now but despite the tiredness and soreness of his body and muscles, his mind was still so alive that to even close his eyes were out of the question. The bed was really soft and inviting yet his conscious would not still give up. He kept on tossing and tossing, getting himself more tired than ever though after several minutes he would shot his eyes open regretting why he even opened them up. He pulled the blankets up covering his body hoping that the warmth of it would bring his body to rest. But it did not. He felt hot and sweaty, even with the AC open, resulting to throw the blanket away from him. The sound of his frustrations was loud and getting louder as if he wanted Asami to hear them. The man already informed him that he will be late due to his sudden business meetings and he should be resting because it has been days since Akihito had his sleep. Both of them were _busy_ to even complete the advised hours of kip and a day, or should we say night, like this where Akihito had gone home early was supposed to be a night of endless sleep YET there he was staring at the ceiling – wishing that the ceiling could sing him lullaby.

“Or I could use them...” Referring to the sleeping pills hiding on the drawer beside their bed however he could not bring himself to even drink one. He had his experiences with them and even though he has troubles falling into sleep, he would not drink them just to be satisfied. Falling out of options, he grabbed his phone and started looking for Asami’s name. He could just call the man, invite him to sex and then finally he could have his damn sleep. _“As if!”_ He groaned. Akihito kept on staring at his number not really knowing what he wanted to do with them. He tossed the phone beside him sulking of being out of options.

“Asami...” He unconsciously called him. Not really the kind of longing but it was just a thing on Akihito. Calling Asami was easy as breathing and the absence of the man makes him more _into_ the man. Giving a sigh he gave up. There’s no way Asami would popped up on their bedroom sending him to sleep. Recalling his method of putting him into sleep made Akihito quiver. Not that it was scary or something to be scared of, it was the opposite. Asami’s way was kinda ...hard for Akihito’s pride to swallow. He remembered it clear how he melted just by hands of the older man stirring the every nerve on his skin making it alive, oh so alive, that his mind was being clouded of what’s shameful and what is not. The eyes of him that became so addictive to look on to because it turned out to be his most favorite color ever since he realized he love looking at them. Akihito blushed as it flashed on his mind how Asami could be intensively looking at his naked body wanting it to be devoured in the most pleasurable way. The embarrassment of his body wanting more of what Asami could do. His body miraculously can react to every little thing Asami do to his body. “Maybe I was staying with him long enough that’s why...Oh God no...” It was hard for Akihito to accept that it was all natural to him now! He was so used to it reaching the point of whatever Asami do to him, he could never say no wholeheartedly! “I still fight him...” But who is he kidding? He fights him, yes, but he never wins! In the end it was all Asami’s way. “And damn you, I am wide awake than before...” The hope of getting his long awaited bedtime party is now over. Glancing to his side, Akihito stared at the curtains trusting them to bore him to sleep. (Still futile though)

Akihito got up to his feet and walked around the bed. He looked like a weird man, on his shirt with only his boxers on, insanely walking back and forth consuming his energy of. He doesn’t feel like going out so he won’t need to step out, he’s not hungry and eating without a reason could only wake him up more, there’s no more pictures to be taken care off so getting his camera and laptop would just be a waste of time. “WHAT DO I NEED TO DO!?” He shouted his defeat at his situation but it did not calm his nerves down. He was already dead tired yet he still has the energy to stand and bring himself awake throughout the night.

“Just sleep, Akihito.” The husky deep voice he just wanted to hear rung out of nowhere. Akihito turned around to see the man he has been thinking earlier if he was really there or it could just be pigments of his imagination because he was really exasperated at his own sleeping problem. Yet, instead of a relief that he was there, standing tall starting to remove his coat, he gave out a gasp because Asami was there. Really really there with his signature smirk and intimidating aura.

“You said you’re going to be late...” He asked thankful that he did not shatter his own words.

“I _supposed_ to be late...”

“But?”

“Hearing you calling out to my name made me realized that it was not worth it...”

“W—what...what are you talking about?” _How did he know?_

“You called me remember?” Asami brought out his phone from his pocket and placed it on the bed.

Shock to what Asami had just said Akihito quickly looked at his phone and see if the man was making sense.

True to his words, Asami’s name was there on the list of recently called number. Mortified at his own action, he stared at his phone and tried to recall when he hit the call button.

Asami being amused pulled Akihito to his feet and gave him a light hug, patting the man because he knows that Akihito would be utterly embarrassed. Hearing him ranting at his annoyance because of lack of sleep was not something Akihito would want him to hear and to catch him at that was for sure a shot for Akihito.

“You’re cold.” Said Asami pulling Akihito tighter. The older man was expecting a struggle but there was none. Akihito was quiet as soon as he placed his arms around him, something that never happened before. “Akihi—” Though before Asami could call his name out, the younger man nearly fell down because at that moment Akihito was already dead to the world. He was sleeping soundly which was too bad because he did not saw how Asami was smiling at him.

Asami brought Akihito to bed so peaceful that Asami did not want to wake him up for _his_ purpose of going home early. However, before he could pull out his arm so he could finish removing his working suit, Akihito caught his sleeve and said, “Please don’t leave...” It was very childish of Akihito but it was one of the rare moments where Asami doesn’t want to end. The brat was so dependent on him that the thought of his presence could bring the young man into sleep. He knew how sleep deprive Akihito was in the past few days and to understand that it was him he needed was something really looking forward to into going home.

And only Akihito could bring out what he really wanted in life. What really is worth taking for.

Just one problem though, how would he remove his clothes if Akihito was already using his chest and lower body as his pillow without removing the tight cuddle of the younger man?

“Well I got the whole night working on that.” Asami said before removing the hindrance into a good night sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Saw a prompt in Tumblr and I find it cute. Hohoho. So here it is.


End file.
